kidsnteenagersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
'Chris '''is one of the three main characters in ''Z-T00N's Kids n' Teenagers. Childhood Chris' relationship with his pet cat Foofy dates back to his childhood, which was presumably very strong, as he'd go as far as to eat the same cat food in the same food bowl as him. In the mini-series Chris and Ted, it's revealed that Chris was homeless, living in an alleyway trashcan and getting bullied by other kids. Ted eventually meets-up with him and says that he wants to be his friend, sparking their friendship. It's unknown if this is truly canon, since it's never told if Chris stays homeless or gets adopted by Kate later on. In the early issues of Kids n' Teenagers, Chris is shown being seriously depressed for a while, and over time develops an extreme compulsion towards cats, as well as a few odd behavioral habits. As the series progressed, Chris' depression had mostly declined and his weird activities were toned down an amount. Relationships Foofy Foofy was originally Teds but Ted ended up giving it to Chris cause of his mother's allergy towards cats. Ted Ted is one of Chris's best friends. They met after Ted having to give away his cat, And once they grew up Chis and Aiden ended up moving to the same neighboorhood as Ted making them even closer. Aiden TBA Kate TBA Betty Betty is Chris' main rival, being the leader of a dog army opposed to his cat army. Chris takes this rivalry to heart, to the point where he never trusts her and refuses to be near her casually, often going from highly enthusiastic all the way to immensely angry if he crosses paths with her or one of her lackeys. Nick Nick is Betty's close friend, and as such, Chris treats him very harshly most of the time, keeping him and Ted separated, believing him to be evil since he's "one of the enemy". Eventually, Chris warmed-up to him when Betty showed that Ted and Nick were very happy with each others' company and wouldn't actually hurt each other. Cat Army Chris is the leader of the cat army, ordering their maneuvers and war plans against the Dog Army. Little is known about their interactions outside their war plans and attacks, as the Cat Army is never seen in different situations. Old Description Chris is COMPLETELY different from his brother and best friend. When he was younger her ate catfood when foofy ate he snaps sometimes but its all good, when he does something is wrong he makes it up he bought Ted a whole cart of watermelons for him! The thing about Chris is he is secretly leading a cat army underground Adien found it while playing/running away from Ted. If you know more about him please tell me and/or edit thins i would really appreciate it! Trivia * Chris' brown hairstreak was originally black, the color of his natural hair, before it was changed to brown. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Three Category:Cat Army Category:Animal Lovers Category:Teenagers